


Troubles with Draco

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Draco causes trouble in potions class... and some truths are brought to light. Short story. AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.
> 
> Hermione is of age in this AU.

Draco thought nothing but malice towards Mudblood Granger when he swiftly flipped an Ashwinder egg into her current potion.

There was a loud BANG, then a silvery mist spread throughout the classroom – strong enough for Draco to see a glowing pink line between him and a suddenly beaming Pansy.

A horrified Draco thought that _surely they weren’t soul mates, were they?_

Other gasps made him turn and stare at the pink line between a frozen Professor Snape and a white-faced Granger… who then blushed.

Snape recovered, gazed intently at her… and then his face darkened as he turned to Draco.

Who gulped.

FINIS


End file.
